Everyone and Duncan
Contact Nate if you would like to make a major edit on this page. This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Duncan. Overview Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Due to Duncan's polarizing personality, he generally makes great friends, or great enemies. However, alliances with many contestants have managed to make him get very far in the game this season. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Cameron Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Cameron is good friends with Sky and Cody, which means he is a good friend of Duncan as well. Cameron is great at challenges, whereas Duncan is mediocre, so Cameron occasionally helps Duncan out with them. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cameron talk briefly about the trouble of actually coming back to such a painful show, to which they both mutually think. When Cameron almost gets a question right, Duncan congratulates him for trying his best, but then realizes they were to be dropped down to be Fang food and starts screaming along with Cameron. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron were originally supposed to play Volleyball together, and seemed ready to compete, but the challenge was changed to RPS last minute. Coincidentally though, during that challenge, both Duncan and Cameron win their seperate parts of the challenge and cheer for each other. They are seen high-fiving when their team wins. They also both agree that Samey was a good choice for elimination in the episode. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan loses his first part of the challenge, and is comforted by his team, including Cameron. Cameron wishes good luck to Duncan when he temporarily goes off to juvy that day. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, both players seem concerned about the others well being when it comes to a murder challenge, but when their team wins, they are seen cheering along with their team. Cameron does not have an opinion on Dawn leaving, but Duncan tells him that it's good for them. In Topple on the Luck Players, Duncan and Cameron are part of a five person alliance to vote out Scott. Cameron, however, was sick during the episode, and they had no interactions. Duncan and his alliance managed to convince Cameron to vote out Scott even though he was sick, so Scott was forced to leave via Arrow of Shame. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Duncan and the rest of his team is extremely happy to see Cameron back, free from his illness. Cameron then proceeds to win the next challenge singlehandedly, and Duncan is pleased by this, and cheers for him. At the end of the challenge, Duncan gives Cameron a high five and they do not have to vote anyone off. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan and Cameron find out that they have made it to the merge, and they are both happy for each other. During the challenge, neither one wins immunity, and Duncan is in the bottom 2. Cameron is nervous for Duncan, and when Duncan is called safe, Cameron high fives him, along with Sky and Tyler. They are both happy to see Heather finally off the island. Cody Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Cody usually has an extreme dislike of Duncan, but both eventually team up due to being on the same team and value the usefulness of the other. In Trials and Triva-lations, Duncan and Cody do not interact much, but they seem more ok with each other than in previous seasons. Both of them agree to vote for Dave in the end. In Volleybrawl, Duncan is encouraged by Cody when it is his turn to play RPS, and Cody cheers for him when he wins. The same is to be said for when Cody plays in his part of the challenge and wins. Them and their entire team high-five each other when they win. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan goes first, and is comforted by Cody when he loses. Later, Duncan briefly has to go to juvy again, and Cody says farewell to him, but doesn't show any sign of missing him. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, both seem concerned for the others well-being but cheer alongside each other when their team wins. Duncan informs Cody who the other teams killer is,,and when Cody kills them, the Beavers win the challenge. Later on, Duncan tries to get Cody to stop eating so much candy, as he'll get extremely hyper, but Cody ignores him. In Topple on the Luck Players, their alliance was formed further when they agree to vote out Scott in the end. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Duncan points out his feelings of regret about voting out Scott, and Cody can't possibly understand how Duncan feels bad about that. Their alliance presumably continues in the merge and their team cheer when it happens, but their interaction ever since the merge is somewhat limited due to Cody's more major alliance with Tyler and Noah that was created in Korean Teaching or Learning. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Courtney Courtney and Duncan have many interactions, but it's unknown whether they are friends or enemies due to past seasons. Duncan and Courtney start off on surprisingly good terms, but Courtney gets increasingly jealous of Duncan and Sky's interactions. This drives her to the breaking point and she takes her eye off of the game and only focuses on breaking the duo up. This is what ultimately caused her downfall, when she asked the wrong person, Tyler, to help her with her task. Dakota Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Dave Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Dave did not have many friends on the show, and Duncan was certainly not one of them. In Trials and Triva-lations, Dave proposes many alliances with many people, even ones not on his team. He tries convincing his team to vote out Cameron in front of Cameron, but Duncan refuses because Cameron is his good friend. Later in the episode, Duncan is not surprisingly revealed to have voted for Dave, and Dave is eliminated. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Dawn Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Duncan and Dawn do not interact much due to being on different teams, along with Dawn's early elimination, but for the most part they definitely have a conflict. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan is seen cheering on Scott, but Dawn states that Scott is a traitor. Duncan doesn't appreciate her badmouthing a teammate of his, causing both of them to argue. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Dawn kills Duncan in the challenge, but Duncan wasn't the killer. This implies that Dawn has a lack of trust in Duncan. Later on, when Dawn is eliminated, Duncan states that "At least another weirdo is gone," to which Dawn replies, "Not all the weirdos will be gone until you are." Duncan laughs and compliments Dawn on her comeback, leaving her completely puzzled. Ella Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Ezekiel Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Gwen Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Gwen and Duncan seem to be friends, but it's unknown whether they have a friendship or a conflict due to their break-up back in Total Drama All Stars. They also have a lack of interaction due to being on different teams and due to Gwen's silentness. In Volleybrawl, Duncan and Cameron are getting ready to play Gwen and Heather in volleyball when the challenge is changed. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Gwen votes for Tyler due to him being a threat, whom is good friends with Duncan, which angers him. In Korean Teaching or Learning, Duncan votes for Gwen to get back at her for voting for Tyler, and she ends up going home. Heather Heather and Duncan do not talk to each other much due to being on different teams, but they probably still have the conflict that they've always had with each other. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan is sad after Heather beats him in their round of number guessing. She, however, laughs at his misfortune. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan votes for Heather to be sent home, and Heather votes for Duncan. This angers Duncan, but Heather is ultimately voted off in the end. Jo Katie LeShawna LeShawna and Duncan do not interact during the show, despite both being placed on the same team. However, Duncan is shown voting for her in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, and it is easy to assume that they probably still have the same level of disregard for each other that they've had in past seasons together. Lindsay Duncan and Lindsay do not interact much, but it's likely they still have a conflict with each other like they have in past seasons. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Lindsay says farewell to Duncan when he leaves for juvy. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan congratulates Lindsay on winning the challenge and invincibility, even though he firmly believes that Sky should've won the challenge. In Puzzle Riot, however, Duncan voted for Lindsay because she was a big threat, causing her to end up going home. Lindsay also voted for Duncan, which started a conflict between the two. Noah It is presumed that these two dislike each other though due to their run-ins in past seasons. In Volleybrawl, Duncan beats Noah is their round of RPS, and Noah congratulates Duncan on the win. Samey Duncan and Samey do not interact during the show due to being on different teams, along with Samey's early elimination and complete lack of speaking. However, during Volleybrawl, Duncan states that Samey "did not do much," and "she had it coming," when Samey was eliminated. Scarlett Scarlett and Duncan so not interact much, but Duncan is seen saying goodbye to her when she leaves after Volleybrawl. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Duncan watches as Scarlett is sent home via Arrow of Shame. Scott Duncan is one of the only people who Scott still seems to be on good terms with. They are both placed on the Killer Beavers and therefore cheer for each other whenever one performs in a challenge. Duncan and Scott have similar personalities, so they get along with each other fairly well, despite both being very devious people, who tend to do what is best for them, and only them. Sierra Sky Duncan and Sky are both on the Killer Beavers, which causes them to become very close friends. They both orchestrate an alliance with Tyler, Cody, and Cameron to make it to the final 5. They both become great friends with Tyler as well, and they work together on challenges very well. Later on it the season, the cast mates are led to believe that Duncan likes Sky, and she likes Duncan, but the two confront the cast stating this to not be true, and that they are only good friends. Sugar Tyler Despite being on opposite teams, Duncan and Tyler have grown to become very good friends. Both make the merge in Season 1, which means much more interactions between the two guys. At the merge, Tyler, Sky, and Duncan have many interactions as a group. Duncan eventually starts getting jealous of Tyler being around Sky so much. This causes a little bit of a conflict happening, but they soon resolve it and both make an alliance to make the Final 5 together. Chef Hatchet Chef and Duncan have an obvious conflict with each other like they've always had. This conflict starts at the beginning of the season, and escalates at points during it, highlighted by the arguments Duncan has started about how Chef unfairly awards points the the wrong team, or the wrong player. Duncan is very hotheaded, and that is not a good combo with Chefs anger issues. Chris McLean Chris did not appear in Trials and Triva-lations, Volleybrawl, or Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Fang In Trials and Triva-lations, Fang is seen attacking Duncan and his team when they are plunged underwater. Scuba Bear See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Alliances